Into The Bunker and Beyond
by The Cowardly Christian
Summary: Into the Bunker AU! What if things took a darker turn? What if Wendy and Dipper weren't so forgiving toward Mable? What would happen then?


Into The Bunker and Beyond

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

…...

 **ATTENTION EVERYONE! I'll be briefly breaking my Hiatus and having a Halloween contest. I'll be posting Halloween themed stories, horror themed, or one's that end with a cliff-hanger! The story that gets the most reviews, will be the one I update on Halloween!(and maybe a few other surprises. heh. heh.)**

 **And don't forget to check out my new "Shake Up the Falls" Challenge!**

…...

Not surprisingly, exploration Deep inside a subterranean Doomsday bunker was not all fun and games-

"Dipper, just say whatever Mabel wants you to say, so she'll let us out of here!" Shouts Wendy.

 **PAUSE**

-This is especially true when a reality-warping eldritch abomination is stalking you...

Slenderman watched at the now frozen scene... **"Why didn't YOU say anything** **to Mable?"** Asks Slenderman to the now paused Wendy. He then turns to the reader. **"No, seriously. Why didn't she back up Dippers claim? I can understand Mable ignoring Dipper...but both of them?"**

He shakes his head . **"Whatever, never mind. Let's just get this party started!"** He shouts as he snaps his fingers.

 **REW.**

And just like that, time was reversed...

"Whoa! A hidden lab! Maybe the author did experiments down here." Exclaimed Dipper excited.

Wendy frowned at the sight of all the weird holes. "Huh. What do you think dug all these tunnels?"

Dipper also grimaced. "Lets hope we don't find out."

 **ROAR!**

Both of them paled at the sound of the growling and the dark figure approaching. In a panic they run back to the decontamination booth-

…...

An invisible Slenderman breaks a crucial load-bearing beam.

" **Oops."** Says Slenderman in an impish way as part of the tunnel collapses-

 **GAH!**

-Right on top of Wendy, trapping her.

"WENDY!" Shouted Dipper as he tried to lift the rubble off her...but it was too heavy.

 **ROAR!**

Quickly promising to come back with help, he finishes running to the decontamination booth and bangs on the door.

" Mabel, open up, for real! There's a monster in here! And Wendy's hurt! Get in here and help!"

"Ha ha, nice try! The only monsters are your own inner demons, Dipper!" Teased Mable innocently. "That is so wise." Agreed Soos.

"MABLE I'M NOT KIDDING! WENDY IS HURT! COME IN AND HELP, THIS IS SERIOUS!" Screamed Dipper desperately.

But unfortunate for him, Mable being the cloudcuckoolander she was...was incapable of taking the situation seriously.

Mable snorted dismissively, not believing a word of it. "Yeah, right! If it's so 'serious' then that's all the more reason for you to confess!"

Dipper was beyond livid now "Mable you- You just- He groaned out loud in frustration. "FINE!" He turned back to Wendy. "WENDY! I LOVE YOU! MORE THEN I'VE LOVED ANYONE ELSE!"

He turns away from the dumbstruck Wendy and back toward the door. "THERE! I DID IT! HAPPY!? NOW WOULD YOU PLEASE GET IN HERE AND HELP!?"

Dipper panted exhausted from all the screaming and running...and to his horror...he realized Mable wasn't opening the door! In fact it sounded like she was ...dancing?

 **...(A couple minutes( but actually much longer due to Slenderman's time warp )ago on the the other side...)...**

Slenderman just shook his head at the scene before him. **"** **Sorry my dear...but although I agree that dipper should be punished for not swallowing his pride in cannon and nearly getting Wendy killed...but your equally to blame for setting that situation in motion in the first place! ...I hate double standards...I really do...Anyway- GO PARTY MONKEY! I CHOOSE YOU!"**

He tossed a strange glittery wind-up monkey near Mable, just as Dipper turned around to confess.

The monkey then began sparkle, dance, and sing. To an attention-deficit person like Mable, it was like Cocaine to a junkie.

"KIWAI!" Screamed Mable excitedly as she danced along with the monkey...and ignored all else...

…...

Dipper couldn't believe it...Mable was...dancing? While they were about to die? Dipper was so shocked and hurt by this...for awhile...he couldn't move...

 **ROAR!**

THAT got Dipper moving quickly, he saw the strange creature coming ever closer to the room...Dipper then looked down on the still very frightened and trapped Wendy...

Dipper quickly came to a decision. Feeling braver than he ever has, he runs up to Wendy. "Wendy...I meant every word...I do love you." Before she can say anything, he leans forward and kisses her.

Wendy flustered. "I...Dipper, what are you-

Then Dipper jumped up AND RAN RIGHT AT THE MONSTER!

"HEY UGLY! OVER HERE! COME AND GET ME! FRESH MEAT! ALL YOU CAN EAT!" Screams Dipper as he throws a couple of bricks at the creature, prompting it to chase him.

Wendy was stunned! "Wha- NO! DIPPER! NO! DON'T DO IT! NO! THERE HAS TO BE ANOTHER WAY!" Screamed the Red head as she struggles fruitlessly against the rubble that kept her pinned.

But it was too late...Dipper was gone... Wendy sobbed...her best friend had probably just killed himself to save her...and she...she could do nothing...she'd never felt more helpless...

Invisible to all, Slenderman knelt beside her...and whispered in her ear...

 **It's all Mabel's fault...**

And just like that...Wendy's sorrow turned to rage... She looked in Mable's general direction hatefully. _Mable, If Dipper dies...I swear that I'll make sure you join him!_

…..

Mable...still oblivious to the danger the others were in(and the danger she was now in courtesy of Wendy)...continued to dance the night away...

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **AN: I know it says "in-progress" but really I just don't like boxing myself into a corner. For now this is more of a one-shot that I might continue one day...but probably won't.**

 **But, hey. Feel free to use whatever elements you want from this, if you want! Or maybe give me ideas?**

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


End file.
